lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
社區入門:閃回角色
This page is organized by which character had their first 'centric' flashback, and then within each subcategory, arranged by first episode appearance chronology (flashbacks per main character only). For an alphabetical listing, see Flashback Characters Category. For flashforward characters, see Portal:Flashforward Characters. Pre-flight (night-before hotel, airport, in-flight) flashback characters not included unless significant interaction occurred (i.e. conversation).'' * = actual name currently unknown †''' = known deceased Jack (Jack's flashback only) |details=Flight 815 tail section survivor and Oceanic Airlines flight attendant who served Jack drinks and chased Charlie down the plane's aisle}} , , , , , (Jack's flashbacks only) |details= Both Jack and Claire's father; hired Ana Lucia as bodyguard; met Sawyer once in Australian bar; possibly died of unknown, but presumably alcohol related causes}} |details=Jack's mother; Christian's widow}} , |details=Jack's childhood friend and best man at his wedding to Sarah}} (Jack's flashback only) |details=Oceanic Airlines airport attendant}} |details=The woman who died on the OR table, after Christian Shephard botched the surgery due to being under the influence}} , , , (Jack's flashbacks only) |details=Jack's ex-wife}} , |details=Shannon's father; Boone's stepfather; died in a car accident (the other driver was Jack's future wife Sarah, whom Jack chose to save instead)}} |details=Was once engaged to Sarah before the accident, but broke it off after he found out she might need lifelong care}} (Jack's flashback only) |details=One-time stranger that Jack met running steps in an L.A. stadium after Sarah's surgery}} |details=The Italian man who came to Jack to have an "inoperable" spinal tumor removed; died as a result}} |details=Angelo's daughter; shared a kiss with Jack}} |details=The man Sarah left Jack for}} |details=A woman who Jack met in Thailand and who gave him his tattoo}} |details=A boy who served drinks on the beach in Thailand}} |details=A man who met Achara at a restaurant while she was with Jack}} |details=Achara's brother}} Charlie (Charlie's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 tail section survivor and Oceanic Airlines flight attendant who served Jack drinks and chased Charlie down the plane's aisle}} , , |details=Charlie's older brother; lead singer of Drive Shaft}} , |details=Charlie's niece, named after her grandmother}} |details=Charlie's drug dealer}} |details=Charlie's ex-girlfriend; Francis' daughter}} |details=Charlie's former boss; Lucy's father}} |details=Heroin addict groupie who Charlie had a one-night stand with}} |details=Charlie's mother}} , |details=Charlie's father}} |details=Charlie's sister-in-law; Liam's wife}} (Charlie's flashbacks only) |details=Sayid's former love; had a house that she was planning to buy in California inspected by Locke; saved from mugger by Charlie}} Kate , , , , , |details=U.S. Marshal who hunted and apprehended Kate as a fugitive, and brought her on Flight 815; died from injuries after the crash}} |details=A farmer in Australia who took in Kate, then reported her to Edward Mars for reward money}} |details=Kate was this criminal's accomplice in the New Mexico bank robbery, but she turned the tables on him and only wanted the toy airplane}} |details=Bank manager of the bank that Kate and Jason robbed}} |details=Kate's childhood friend; died in a car accident during an escape attempt by Kate}} , , (Kate's flashbacks only) |details=Kate's mother; briefly served Sawyer and Gordy at a diner}} |details=Kate's mother's boyfriend; killed in an explosion caused by Kate; later revealed to be her actual biological father}} (Kate's flashbacks only) |details=Kate's father, who revealed to her that he was not her biological father; one of the American soldiers who released Sayid}} (Kate's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor; appears briefly on TV in recruitment office}} |details=Kate's former husband; police officer; drugged by Kate in order to leave}} |details=Kate's mother-in-law; Kevin's mother}} (Kate's flashbacks only) |details=Sawyer's former love interest and victim of one of his cons; mother of Clementine Phillips; helped Kate to get to talk to her mother}} |details=Cassidy is seen trying to run a con on him.}} |details=He tows Kate's car after it broke down.}} |details=He is a federal agent assisting Edward Mars in the apprehension of Kate.}} Locke (Locke's flashbacks only) |details=Locke's former boss in the box company; Hurley's boss and employee at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack }} |details=Locke's former co-worker who played a War-type game with him as "GL-12"}} |details=The man who ran the walkabout agency that refused Locke due to his handicap}} |details=Locke's hired private investigator, who tracked down his parents}} |details=Locke's biological mother; former patient at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} , , , |details=Locke's biological father, the man who conned Sawyer's mother resulting in both their deaths}} |details=Security guard for Anthony Cooper's house}} |details=The woman in Locke's therapy group who was upset about her mother stealing $30 from her purse}} , |details=Locke's ex-girlfriend}} |details=The priest who presided over Anthony Cooper's funeral}} (Locke's flashbacks only) |details=Sayid's former love; had a house that she was planning to buy in California inspected by Locke; saved from mugger by Charlie}} |details=The man who Anthony Cooper stole $700,000 from through a retirement con}} |details=Policeman who stopped Locke after he picked up Eddie and searched his vehicle}} |details=Young undercover police officer, befriended by Locke until his true self is revealed}} |details=One of the leaders, with his partner Jan, of a commune that Locke joined that grows marijuana}} |details=One of the leaders of the commune, with Mike}} |details=A member of the commune who guarded the greenhouse}} |details=The caseworker who discontinued Locke's disability payments. }} |details=The former fiance of Anthony Cooper's fiance. Her son Peter Talbot was presumably killed by Anthony.}} |details=The son of Anthony Cooper's fiance. Presumably killed by Anthony.}} |details=Detective investigating the death of Peter Talbot}} |details=Detective investigating the death of Peter Talbot}} |details=Locke's physical therapist.}} Jin & Sun , , |details=Sun's father; Jin's boss; likely organized crime leader and/or owner of Paik Heavy Industries}} , |details=Jin's father}} |details=The man that Mr. Paik ordered Jin to visit with a "message"}} (Jin's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor; appears briefly on TV at Byung Han's house}} |details=Henchman assassin for Mr. Paik}} |details=The man Jin encounters in the airport bathroom who orders him to take the Rolex watch to Mr. Paik's "friend" in California}} |details=Jin's best friend and former roommate}} |details=Jin's former boss at the Seoul Gateway Hotel}} |details=Sun's mother}} , , |details=The man met Sun during a blind date and later taught her English/had an affair with her; target who Mr. Paik tells Jin to kill; dies after fall from building}} |details=The woman that Jae Lee met at Harvard, and had planned on marrying in six months (before meeting Sun)}} |details=Jae Lee's mother}} |details=Matchmaker who set Sun and Jae Lee up on their date}} |details=The doctor who falsely told Sun that she is infertile; feared retaliation from Jin and/or Mr. Paik if he were to tell that it is actually Jin who is infertile}} |details=Jin's mother}} |details=Buisness associate of Mr. Paik a panda.}} |details=Guarded the door to the hospital room where the Chinese ambassador's daughter gave birth.}} |details=Nurse who asked Jin why he was rushing from the hospital.}} |details=Shopkeeper who sells Jin a panda.}} Sawyer |details=Pool hall loan shark}} |details=Woman Sawyer had an affair with, and almost conned}} |details=Husband of Jessica, and almost a con victim to Sawyer}} |details=Sawyer's mother, killed by his father}} |details=Sold Sawyer the gun which he later used to kill Frank Duckett}} (Sawyer's flashback only) |details="Lotto Girl" that drew Hurley's winning numbers; Sawyer's former lover and/or intended con victim}} |details=The man who falsely informed Sawyer that Frank Duckett was the original Sawyer}} (Sawyer's flashback only) |details=Jack and Claire's father; hired Ana Lucia as bodyguard; met Sawyer once in Australian bar; died of unknown causes}} |details=Man Sawyer killed, believing him to be the original Sawyer}} |details=Australian police officer who interviewed Sawyer}} |details=Sawyer's con partner}} (Sawyer's flashbacks only) |details=Kate's mother; briefly served Sawyer and Gordy at a diner}} , (Sawyer's flashbacks only) |details=Sawyer's former love interest and victim of one of his cons; mother of Clementine Phillips; helped Kate to get to talk to her mother}} |details=Alleged daughter of Cassidy and Sawyer}} |details=Man Sawyer met in prison and subsequently used to get out of prison by telling the feds where Munson hid $10 million}} |details=Warden of the prison that Sawyer served time in}} |details=U.S. Treasury agent who Sawyer gave information on the wherabouts of $10 million in exchange for being released from prison early}} Sayid |details=One of Sayid's superiors in the Iraqi Republican Guard; killed by Sayid}} |details=One of Sayid's torture victims}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=Sayid's former love; had a house that she was planning to buy in California inspected by Locke; saved from mugger by Charlie}} |details=A CIA agent who recruited Sayid to gather information on stolen explosives, in exchange for the knowledge of Nadia's whereabouts}} |details=An Australian Secret Intelligence Service agent who recruited Sayid to gather information on stolen explosives, in exchange for the knowledge of Nadia's whereabouts}} |details=Sayid's former friend and terrorist cell recruit; committed suicide after finding out Sayid set him up in a sting}} |details=Leader of the terrorist cell that Essam joined, and Sayid infiltrated}} |details=The U.S. Army sergeant who first apprehended Sayid and Tariq}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=Kate's father, who revealed to her that he was not her biological father; one of the American soldiers who released Sayid}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=The DIA agent who employed Sayid as a torturer; Desmond's former partner in the Swan; allegedly died after Desmond smashed his head against a rock.}} |details=One of Sayid's superiors in the Republican Guard; tortured by Sayid}} |details=Sayid's former co-worker in a small street-side restaurant}} |details=Husband of Amira, who captured and beat Sayid to get revenge for her}} |details=Allegedly one of Sayid's former torture victims}} Claire |details=Claire's ex-boyfriend; Aaron's biological father}} |details=Claire's friend; persuaded her to see Richard Malkin}} (Claire's flashback only) |details=The "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlotte's father}} |details=The couple that wanted to adopt Claire's unborn child in Australia}} |details=The lawyer for the Stewarts that oversaw Claire's adoption proceedings of her unborn child}} (Claire's flashback only) |details=Claire's real father, who visited her when her mother was in hospital and paid her medical bills.}} |details=The doctor who took care of Claire's mother while she was in the hospital.}} |details=A doctor who helped take care of Claire's mother while she was in the ER.}} |details=A nurse at the hospital where Claire and her mother were taken after their car accident.}} |details=Police officer who questioned Claire about the car accident.}} |details=Claire's mother who was in the car accident with Claire}} (Claire's flashback only) |details=Carole Littleton's sister and Claire's aunt.}} Boone & Shannon |details=Boone's girlfriend}} |details=Shannon's Australian ex-boyfriend}} |details=The police officer Boone spoke to about Shannon "abusive" boyfriend Bryan.}} (Boone's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor who briefly bumped into Christian Shephard's car while Ana Lucia was riding inside; briefly appeared in the background of the Australian police department when Boone was trying to file a missing persons report}} |details=The Airport Cop was approached by Shannon at Sydney Airport after Sayid had left his bag near her chair.}} (Shannon's flashbacks only) |details=Shannon's father; Boone's stepfather; died in a car accident (the other driver was Jack's future wife Sarah, whom Jack chose to save instead)}} (Shannon's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Chose to save Sarah instead of her father. Ex-husband of Sarah. Son of Christian and Margo; Half-brother to Claire.}} |details=Boone's mother; Shannon's stepmother}} |details=Shannon's best friend and ex-roommate}} |details=Shannon's ballet student; Philippe's daughter}} |details=Sophie's father; offered Nora a job as an au pair and was turned down}} |details=Philippe's wife, Sophie's mother}} |details=Doctor that told Shannon and Sabrina Carlyle that Adam Rutherford had died.}} (Shannon's flashback only) |details=Intern that worked with Jack; called Adam Rutherford's death.}} Michael & Walt , |details=Walt's mother and Michael's ex-wife; died of a blood disorder}} |details=Susan's husband; Walt's former step-/adoptive father}} |details=The nurse who told Michael the joke about the sunburnt penguin during his hospital stay}} |details=Flight 815 survivor; stayed at the same hotel the night before.}} |details=Represented Susan in custody proceedings}} |details=Represented Michael in custody proceedings}} |details=The mother of Michael, Walt's grandmother}} (Michael's flashback only) |details=Encountered Michael in New York City}} |details=Stayed with Tom in New York City}} |details=Was together with Michael on the Kahana}} |details=Was together with Michael on the Kahana}} |details=Was together with Michael on the Kahana}} |details=Was together with Michael on the Kahana}} |details=Was together with Michael on the Kahana}} |details=Was together with Michael on the Kahana}} (Michael's flashback only) |details=Called Michael and gave him instructions on the freighter}} Hurley , , |details=Hurley's mother.}} , (Hurley's flashback only) |details="Lotto Girl" that drew Hurley's winning numbers; Sawyer's former lover and/or intended con victim}} |details=Hurley's grandfather; died of a heart attack at Hurley's lottery winning press conference}} |details=Hurley's brother}} |details=Hurley's ex-sister-in-law}} |details=Hurley's financial advisor}} |details=A doctor at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute who recognizes Hurley}} , |details=A patient at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute who repeats "The Numbers" to himself incessantly; Hurley learned them from him.}} |details=Sam's widow}} |details=The man who first heard "The Numbers" with Leonard; became so tortured by the misfortune they brought him that he eventually committed suicide}} |details=The man who sold Hurley his winning lottery ticket; later appeared to Hurley in a bizarre dream, dressed in a Mr. Cluck's chicken costume}} , , (Hurley's flashback only) |details=Locke's former boss in the box company; Hurley's boss and employee at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack }} |details=Hurley's best friend and co-worker at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack}} |details=Hurley's friend and crush}} |details=Hurley's imaginary friend}} (Hurley's flashback only) |details=Hurley's doctor at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} (Hurley's flashback only) |details=Nurse who gives Hurley and other patients their pills at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} (Hurley's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 tail section survivor who was at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time as Hurley; met Desmond and gave him the sailboat; killed by Michael}} |details=Hurley's father}} |details=News reporter who reported on Hurley's purchase of Mr. Cluck's; died when Mr. Cluck's was hit by meteorite whilst she was inside}} |details=Hurley's butlers}} |details=Psychic who David Reyes pays off to tell Hurley that his curse doesn't exist }} Ana Lucia |details=Ana Lucia's counselor}} , |details=Ana Lucia's mother; LAPD captain}} , |details=Ana Lucia's assailant and eventual murder victim}} (Ana Lucia's flashbacks only)' |details=Ana Lucia's partner in the LAPD}} |details=The attorney who prosecuted Jason McCormack for burglary and the shooting of Ana Lucia}} (Ana Lucia's flashbacks only) |details=Jack and Claire's father; hired Ana Lucia as bodyguard; met Sawyer once in Australian bar; died of unknown causes}} (Ana Lucia's flashbacks only) |details=Christian Shephard's lover's sister.}} (Ana Lucia's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor who briefly bumped into Christian Shephard's car while Ana Lucia was riding inside; briefly appeared in the background of the Australian police department when Boone was trying to file a missing persons report}} Eko |details=Eko's younger brother; killed while trying to save Eko from being shot by the Nigerian military}} |details=The leader of the militant thugs who tried to force Yemi to kill an old man; kidnapped Eko and led him to a life of crime}} |details=The man Eko shot as a child, after Yemi couldn't do it under duress}} |details=A drug smuggler who worked with Eko; killed by Nigerian military while guarding the Beechcraft during the drug smugglers' attempted escape}} |details=A drug smuggler who worked with Eko in Nigeria; forced Eko out of a plane, saving his life; died from unknown causes after parachuting out of the Beechcraft on the Island.}} , |details=The Nigerian soldier who helps Eko up after the Drug smugglers' plane takes off, believing him to be a priest, and brings him to Yemi's church}} |details=The man who provided Eko with a forged driver's license and Australian passport}} |details=A cleric who was responsible for Eko, aka Father Tunde, at a church in Australia}} |details=Richard's wife; Charlotte's mother; religious "zealot", according to her husband}} (Eko's flashbacks only) |details=The "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlotte's father}} |details=Richard's daughter, said to have returned to life after drowning; passed a message to Eko from his deceased brother, Yemi}} |details=The doctor who attempted to perform an autopsy on Charlotte Malkin}} |details=The nun from Eko's flashback that forced him to confess after he stole food to feed Yemi}} |details=The woman who once knew Yemi and helped him procure vaccine shipments}} |details=Nigerian seller, who tried to sell the Virgin Mary statues; killed by Emeka.}} |details=Amina's son; altar boy at Yemi's church}} |details=The thug who threatens Yemi's village and demands 10% of the profits from the vaccine shipment; killed by Eko}} Libby (Libby's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor; She and Hurley went to Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time.}} (Libby's flashback only) |details= Doctor at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} (Libby's flashback only) |details=Nurse who gives Libby and other patients their pills at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} Rose & Bernard |details=Faith healer that Bernard took Rose to see}} |details=Assistant to Isaac}} (Rose's flashback only) |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Regained his ability to use his legs after the crash. Helped Rose pick up her fallen medication.}} Desmond , , |details=Likely owner of Widmore Labs and/or Widmore Construction; also the father of Penelope Widmore and sponsor of Desmond's "race around the world"}} , , , |details=Desmond's former love; Charles' daughter}} (Desmond's flashback only) |details=Flight 815 tail section survivor who was at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time as Hurley; met Desmond and gave him the sailboat; killed by Michael}} |details=Libby's deceased husband (passed away from unknown illness); original owner of sailboat given to Desmond }} (Desmond's flashback only) |details=DIA agent who employed Sayid as a torturer; Desmond's former partner in the Swan; allegedly died after Desmond smashed his head against a rock }} , (photo only) |details=Worked at the jewelry shop Desmond tried to by his ring from; confronted him with his future on the island }} |details=Worked at the pub Desmond went to with Donovan and owed the man who knocked Desmond out, Jimmy Lennon, money. }} |details=Man who attempted to hit the bartender with a cricket bat, and hit Desmond instead. }} |details=Delivered a package to the receptionist at the Widmore corporation. }} |details=Worked at Widmore Corporation. }} |details=Desmond's physicist friend }} (Desmond's flashback only) |details=Was a street performer that Desmond met and recognized. }} |details=Head monk at Desmond's monastery. }} |details=Monk who announces Derek's arrival at the monastery. }} |details=Desmond's ex-fiancé. }} |details=Ruth's brother. }} |details=Desmond's sergeant. }} |details=A solider in Desmond's regiment at boot camp. }} |details=An auctioneer who was auctioning off the Black Rock ledger. }} |details=A guard at Southfield's auctions who temporarily stops Desmond from talking to Charles Widmore. }} : Note: The episodes and included past events in the form of Desmond's flashes. Juliet , , (Juliet's flashback only) |details=The leader of the Others who brought Juliet to the island for research, but became infatuated with her}} , , (Juliet's flashback only) |details=Juliet's secret lover on the island}} , (Juliet's flashback only) |details=An Other who infiltrated the mid-section survivors of Flight 815; Mittelos Bioscience employee}} |details=Juliet's ex-husband who was also her boss when she worked at Miami Central University Medical Research Laboratory‎}} |details=Worked at MCUMRL with Juliet; Edmund's lover}} , |details=Juliet's sister}} , (Juliet's flashback only) |details=One of the Hostiles fighting the DHARMA employees; A recruiter for Mittelos Bioscience; Recruited Juliet to the island.}} |details=A secretary for Mittelos Bioscience}} |details=A patient of Mittelos Bioscience}} |details=The employee at the morgue with Edmund's body}} |details=A pregnant woman who dies on the operating table under Juliet}} |details=Rachel's baby boy.}} |details=The airport guard at Herarat Aviation.}} |details=One of the Others who talks to Juliet.}} (Juliet's flashback only) |details=One of Juliet's neighbors in the barracks}} |details=Juliet's therapist on the island}} Nikki & Paulo (Nikki and Paulo's flashback only) |details=Portrayed by Billy Dee Williams, a role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé}} |details=The tv producer Nikki and Paulo stole the diamonds from.}} |details=A role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé. Portrayed by unknown actress.}} |details=A role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé. Portrayed by unknown actress.}} (Nikki and Paulo's flashback's only) |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Step-sister to Boone who met them at the airport waiting room}} (Nikki and Paulo's flashback's only) |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Step-brother to Shannon who met them at the airport waiting room}} Ben |details=Ben's father; Killed by Ben during the Purge. His body was left in the DHARMA van, which was eventually later found by Hurley}} |details=Ben's mother; Died after giving birth to him. She appears on the island in Ben's visions as a child}} |details=Gave Roger a job in the DHARMA Initiative; Killed in the Purge}} (Ben's flashback only) |details=One of the Hostiles fighting the DHARMA employees; A recruiter for Mittelos Bioscience; Recruited Juliet to the island.}} |details=Close friends with Ben and they went to school together}} |details=Teacher for the children of the DHARMA Initiative employees. Had some sort of relationship with Horace; Possibly died in The Purge}} |details=Gemologist for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Nurse for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Technician for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Technician for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} Daniel (Daniel's flashback only)' |details=TV anchor who reports on the finding of Flight 815}} |details=Caretaker for Daniel}} Miles |details=Grandmother who hired Miles to exorcise with her ghost grandchild}} |details=A murdered teenager who was exorcised by Miles}} Charlotte |details=Head of a dig site Charlotte bribes herself onto.}} |details=A translator between Charlotte and the African Tunisian Man}} Frank (Frank's flashback only) |details=TV anchor who reports on the finding of Flight 815}} Naomi (Naomi's flashback only) |details=Hires Naomi to go on a special mission to the island}} See also *List of characters *Flashbacks *Flashback tally Category:Main Page